Nightmares ORIGINAL
by PeskyPixiee
Summary: Beast Boy has issues with the Beast again, and they get it under control... for now. But what will happen when Raven suddenly disappears? Will the dark empath and her team be reunited? You'll have to read to find out : BBXRAE
1. Noises

**Hello!**

**This is a story I've been working on for a while. As usual, flames are welcome, but even if you say I'm the worst writer on the planet, I'm still gonna continue this :]**

**Soooooo yea! With that said, let us read the story :))**

* * *

Raven woke up in a cold sweat. Ever since the incident with the beast, she couldn't help having all of those nightmares. But this one was different. It was worse.

She got up, put her shoes on, and draped her dark cloak over her. Then Raven walked down the dark corridor to Beast Boy's room. She knocked. "Beast Boy?" Raven asked in her usual monotone voice. Suddenly his door slid open, but no one was standing in front of her. "Hello?" she asked quietly into the darkness.

Raven walked over to the bed, where a sheet was covering a lump. She silently stood over it, wondering what to do. Suddenly, Beast Boy woke up to see this dark figure hovering above him. "AAH‼" he squealed as he jumped and landed on the floor with a thud.

He startled Raven, though she quickly pulled her hood over her head as not to show it. Beast Boy quickly jumped up when he realized it was only Raven, for he had been in the midst of a nightmare, too. "Uh-hum," he started as the redness rushed to his cheeks. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked with a goofy grin.

"Uh… I was, just… checking." Raven stated, trying not to sound totally insane, and still trying to make sense of it all herself.

"Um, okay?" Beast Boy replied confusedly, then looking around sarcastically. "Well… I think everything's good here, sooooo you can go now… unless, of course, you want to keep watching me sleep." Beast Boy joked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I wasn't-" Raven started. 'Oh, forget it.' she thought. "Goodnight, Beast Boy." she finished instead. "Night." he replied.

* * *

"We all heard sounds last night." Robin said as Beast Boy walked into the Common Room the next morning. "Tell me, friend Beast Boy," Starfire asked. "Were you having mares of the night??" "Um, yea, I was Star." Beast Boy replied, grinning at her use of poor grammar. "Well you seem to be in an awful good mood then…?" Cyborg said. "Eh, I'm not gonna let a little bad dream ruin my mood." Beast Boy replied smiling.

"Hey, has anyone seen Raven?" Robin changed the subject. "I dunno." Beast Boy said. "Not me." Starfire piped in. "Naw, haven't seen her all mornin', man. She's probably in her room reading or somethin'." Cyborg said. Cue akward silence. "Sooooo…" Beast Boy killed the quiet. "Who's up for tofu eggs?"

* * *

Raven was actually up on the roof of Titan's Tower, meditating. She had woken up early and watched the sun rise for a couple of hours, but had grown tired of this when she couldn't clear her mind of her nightmare from the previous night. So she had begun meditating. "Azarath, metrion, zinthos… Azarath, metrion, zinthos… Azarath, metrion, zin-"

Raven's chant was interrupted by what sounded like a step behind her. But when she silenced, she heard nothing. Maybe she was just paranoid. Raven didn't even bother looking, she just continued meditating. "Azarath, metrion, zinthos… Azarath, metri-"

This time she was sure that she had heard something. "Who's there?" Raven asked seemingly to the air around her. She looked around, and saw nothing. And with the strange noises pushed to the back of her mind, Raven walked back inside, down to her room.

* * *

**THE ENDDD****‼**** well, of the first chapter anyways :)) **

**Yea, it sucks, admit it. I SWEEEEEEAAAARRRRR it'll get so much better though, promise! Just stick with me, ****pleeeeaaaaseeeeee**** :] I'LL LOVE JOO FOREVERRRR! 3 **

**haha it really will get better though, I promise. cross my heart and hope to die! *angry mob forms* **

**whoa, wait guys. I didn't mean literally, heh heh. ……. mommy??**

**I'll have the next chapter posted soon.**

**And with that, I bid you farewell :D**

***ahem* … I SAID FAREWELL! gimme another chance! *angry mob mumbles and walks away giving me death glares.* --phew.**


	2. Unleashed Again

**Alright peeps, longer chapters from now on :)) **

**I didn't even realize how short the last chapter was til after I published it o.O **

**Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS (unfortunately :/)**

**Andddddd now onto the story :]**

* * *

The ear-piercing alarm rang throughout the entire Titans Tower. Robin came busting through the doors of the Common Room to see that everyone was already there. "What's the trouble?" he asked them. "We are not sure!" Starfire exclaimed. "It just reported two serious robberies across town." Cyborg said. "No other description, we don't know what to expect."

"We may not know what to expect, but that's not going to stop us." Robin said. "Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy, you guys take the northern robbery." They nodded. "Cyborg, you come with me to the south one. Titans, Go!" he said his infamous phrase, and they all took off.

* * *

"Yes, Titans." A mysterious voice came from atop the peak of a nearby mountain. "You come to me this time."

* * *

"Alright, Titans, let's be on the tips of our toes here. We don't know what could be waiting for us." Robin said through the communicator on his R-Cycle. "Gotcha." Cyborg replied from the T-Car, following close behind. "We will, Robin." Raven replied through her own communicator on the opposite side of town. Everybody sped up once again to their locations.

Robin was the first at his. As soon as he took his helmet off, he heard a noise. He stood still. Sure enough, the T-Car pulled up behind him with engines roaring, and Vyborg jumped out. "Yo, Robin, what are you-?" "Shh!" Robin interrupted. Cyborg hopped back into the car and shut it off, but Robin heard nothing else for the time being.

"Tell me, friends, is there something odd in this location?" Starfire asked when they got to where they were supposed to be. Beast Boy just shrugged, and he noticed Raven floating in the air, seemingly meditating. "Um, Raven? What are you-?" "Hold on." was the simple interruption he got from her. Raven slowly stood up, brushing herself off and coming back to reality. "Someone's here." she said.

"Uhhhhhhhh…" Beast Boy began sarcastically. "Are you delusional? Cuz' I don't see anybod-" "I just know. I can sense it." she quickly cut him off. "Friends?" Starfire had a confused look upon her face. "This is 'just plain freaky,' yes?" Suddenly a bomb landed right in the middle of the group and exploded, sending them all flying in different directions. Then, a giant boulder came flying at Starfire, but she dodged it and it hurtled towards Raven.

She quickly lifted her hand up, and used her powers to move the gargantuan rock away from her as best she could, which ended up leaning heavily on her foot. Raven's powers were now rendered useless; the pain enforced on her ankle was too great. Suddenly, a person in a black costume appeared in front of her, pointing an odd weapon at her.

"Who are you?!" Raven demanded, knowing she was helpless. "Wouldn't you like to know." came a man's voice from underneath the mask.

The weapon got brighter, but just as he was about to fire, a green ram came barreling towards him. He quickly teleported away, but not before firing a shot into the air as he did. It swept right past Starfire, severely startling her, and she fell, hitting the ground hard. In the midst of it all, the ram had narrowly missed the black suited man, and had instead hit the boulder behind him, crumbling it to pieces. Raven quickly pulled her foot out from underneath the rubble, and Beast Boy changed back to his normal form. "Starfire!" he shouted.

"It is fine!" Starfire shouted back. "Fear not friends! For I am ok-" Suddenly the man teleported behind her and grabbed her wrist, obviously not knowing how powerful she was.

"Eep!" Starfire squeaked as she quickly turned to shoot a starbolt at him. This time, the man went soaring. Starfire rushed over to him. "Please, tell us, what is your name?" she asked the nearly unconscious man. "Perhaps we can-" He quickly teleported away before she could finish speaking. Beast Boy helped the now limping Raven over to Starfire. "That was most strange-" Starfire began, but apparently the man was not done yet.

He appeared in front of Starfire once again, and quickly shot his blaster at her, knocking her out momentarily. Raven's eyes glowed white with rage, Beast Boy still helping her just to stand. "Azarath, Metrion, ZIN-" but before she could finish her spell, the man turned around and shot her also, though she was basically helpless.

Beast Boy was now furious, and his head started to pound. The man looked at him. "You might wanna tell your little girlfriend to come up with some shorter magic words." he said. "Your going to pay for that!" Beast Boy shouted. "Ha," the man laughed. "And who's going to make me, you?" Now it was more than just a migraine though. Beast Boy's whole body began to ache. He knew it was happening again. The beast.

"NO!" Beast Boy shouted. The man in black teleported a few feet closer. "STAY… AWAY… FROM ME!" Beast Boy kept shouting. The man teleported right behind Beast Boy and whispered in his ear. "Make me."

At that moment, Beast Boy transformed from his original self to the beast. This also happened to be about the time when Raven and Starfire regained consciousness. Starfire gasped, "Beast Boy!" The man in black instantly regretted his taunting, for he was now frozen in fear. The beast raised its heavy arms, ready to pound the man.

Raven quickly absorbed the man in her bubble of black energy and moved him out of Beast Boy's reach. Unfortunately, the beast did not approve of this. He charged towards Raven, and she quickly threw up her black aura. With an unknown force, the beast began pounding on it repeatedly.

"Raven!" Starfire shouted. She rushed over to them and grabbed the beast's arms, trying to hold its attacks against Raven. "No, Starfire, it's ok! Leave him be." Raven shouted to her. "Raven?" Starfire asked, concern coloring her voice. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Raven assured her. Starfire flew back to hold the man in black.

Raven made a black bubble around her and Beast Boy only once he had stepped back a few feet. "Beast Boy, I know you're still in there. You have to calm down. Please." Raven pleaded to the beast. He started to calm himself. He had stopped roaring, and now he was breathing heavily. "There. See? It's okay. I'm okay…" Raven soothed. She took a step closer; now she was only a few feet away from the beast.

Then her communicator went off.

"No." she whispered. The beast was startled, and he lashed out. Raven was thrown, and as her own wall of black energy went down, she hit the ground hard, a huge gash in her left cheek. As soon as he realized what he had done, Beast Boy changed back to his normal form. He started to walk towards Raven, where Starfire was already sitting next to her as she called Robin and Cyborg for help.

She put her hand out, and spoke somberly. "No, friend Beast Boy."

* * *

**:O *GASSSSPPPPPPP***

**lol I think I'm getting better at this :] as usual, review whether you liked or didn't like please :)) flames are gladly welcomed :D**

**like I said, as far as just different elements of my writing, I can tell you for sure that those get better as the story goes on. promise ")**

**and the story gets a HECK of a lot more interesting, too… soooooo yea please review!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY DUCKIES :]] **


	3. No Last Chances?

**the next chapter of my story :] **

**disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Raven woke up in one of Titans Tower's medical rooms. She sat bolt upright when she came to. "Beast Boy…" she groaned.

"Don't worry." Raven turned around. "He can't hurt you anymore." It was Cyborg.

"No, it wasn't his fault. He wasn't himself." she protested.

"Either way, Rae, we can't take any-"

"No! Cyborg this isn't fair!" Raven interrupted him.

"Raven…"

"Where is he?" she asked.

"I don't think Robin would like it very much if I-"

"Then where's Robin?" Raven continued asking.

Cyborg sighed. "He's in the evidence room."

Raven got up. "Raven…" Cyborg made one last attempt.

"I'm going, Cyborg." she quickly cut him off. He shook his head.

Raven walked down to the evidence room and flipped the light switch on; nothing happened. 'Hmm, that's strange.' she thought. "Robin?" Raven asked the darkness. Then she heard something. Her heart started pounding in her chest. "Hello?..... no." she whispered. Raven made a run for the door, but it slid shut just before she reached it. She stood there for a moment in the silence, unable to see anything. But she could sense that something was there.

Suddenly, Raven was hit in the head… hard. And even though her face was healed due to her powers, it was still sensitive in her left cheek area, and she was knocked out almost instantly. The last thing anyone heard from her that night was her scream.

* * *

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was in a clear, impenetrable cage, with only a bed and button on the wall for when he needed something. The rest of the Titans were out searching for Raven all night, coming up with nothing.

When they came back late the next morning exhausted and frustrated, they first went to Beast Boy. "WHERE have you guys been?!" he yelled at them when they walked in. "I've been pushing this stupid button all night! I'm starving‼" He suddenly noticed the looks on their faces, then he realized that someone was missing. "Ummmm, guys?" he asked. "Uh-where's Raven?"

They hung their heads.

* * *

The Titans had spent three hours trying to trace Raven's communicator, and had finally just now come up with something. Robin ran down to tell Beast Boy where they were going, and Beast Boy got up and began putting his shoes on.

"Beast Boy…" Robin started. "I'm going." Beast Boy said.

Robin sighed. "I really don't think-"

"Robin." Beast Boy looked at him. "I'm going. Let me out of here." Robin stood there for a minute, then reluctantly walked over and typed in a security code. "Fine." he said as the clear door slid open.

They rode along in the T-Car to the place where a chip in Raven's communicator had been located. When they arrived on the opposite side of Jump City, it seemed that there was nothing there, so they all began to search the area around them. Under a pile of leaves, Starfire had discovered the smashed remains of a communicator. "Yea, it's Raven's." Cyborg said solemnly after scanning it.

"Oh no." The rest of the Titans turned to see Robin a few feet away, looking at what seemed to be simply the bark of a tree. But when they moved closer, they realized what it was. A torn piece of Raven's cloak.

Beast Boy was the first to speak. "Is that… blood?"

* * *

**short, I know :P alright, you know the deal. sorry it took me a tad bit to update. tell me if you liked, didn't like, whatevskies :] oh and if you feel i need to improve on anything else. ummmmmm… I'll update tomorrow since this is so short, promise :D the only reason I don't is if I'm dead. soooo yea! (and even if I was dead, I'd still find a way to finish this story.) ;P lmaooooo yup.**

**aight til next time my duckies! ta ta!**


	4. Wondering

**or… the next day.**

**oh my gosh guess what… I'm not dead :) I did fall out of a tree yesterday though o.O but that's not my excuse for my lack of writing… unfortunately I don't really have one. except my dad's a jerk-face XP but enough about that, I just want to say that I appreciate all of the reviews and I hope you keep it up****‼**** love you guys :] ok, so I'm really sory for going back on my word D:**

**I say we just get on with the story…**

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS (unfortunately :/)**

**anddddddd… ACTION****‼**

* * *

The remaining Titans moved farther into the forest, following scattered footprints until the tracks abruptly stopped. They looked around. "Well the girl certainly put up a good fight." Cyborg said, observing the damage done to an innocent tree nearby. While the others were looking around, Beast Boy sat on a tree stump, holding the piece of Raven's cloak, stained with her blood. "What happened to you?" he seemingly asked the torn fragment of deep blue cloth.

* * *

An eerie black light. Black walls. A small white table. "Where am I?" she let the thought escape her lips in a whisper. The last thing Raven remembered was being knocked out in a forest after battling another man wearing black. The only difference in the time was that he didn't seem to have any powers, but he was much more agile and aggressive.

Suddenly a door that Raven hadn't noticed before slid open. She quickly turned towards with her hand held out in a defensive manner, black magic gathering at her fingertips.

"Calm down." a deep, mysterious voice said in reply to her action, from what seemed like everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Raven looked around, peering into the darkness in hopes of finding the outline of a figure- no such luck.

"Who are you? Where am I? What do you want? What are you planning?" she bombarded the stranger with questions unhesitantly.

"Don't worry." the voice replied. It sounded strangely familiar, but Raven didn't know where she'd heard it before. "Your questions will be answered soon enough."

* * *

"Great." Robin said. "We finally get a lead and it turns out to be a dead end." he kicked at the dirt with his heavy steel boots.

"Maybe not." Cyborg said. They all looked at him questioningly.

* * *

The remaining teen superheroes were now back at Titans Tower, trying to understand the mechanical dialogue Cyborg was throwing at them. "…and my compulsive generator might be able to-" he looked at them. All three of his teammates had dumbfounded looks on their faces. "I can figure out if there's a trace of someone else's blood on here." he put his explanation in simpler terms, holding out the torn piece of Raven's cloak.

Robin nodded in response, and Cyborg put the cloth in an odd looking machine. They stood there for a few minutes on the tips of their toes, waiting for something to come up. The machine suddenly beeped, and Cyborg observed the seemingly foreign text on the monitor above the contraption.

After a moment of agonizing silence, Cyborg looked at the others. "It didn't pick up a trace of any humans DNA." he said. They all looked down, their hopes demolished. "But it did pick up _something_. I'm not 100% sure what, I think it's a microchip from something." he paused. "This machine has the ability to track that 'something' down. Do you guys want to?"

They all pondered it. It was a big risk, they could be putting Raven's life in danger. Or they they could be saving her life… if she was still alive at all.

"I don't know. Raven could be killed if we do this." Robin broke the silence. "Or we could save her…" Starfire started in, on the brim of tears. They glanced at Cyborg. "I'm up for whatever ya'll wanna do." he said.

Robin looked at Beast Boy, who was the only one who hadn't said a word, and was still sitting down, completely silent. "Beast Boy, we all know that this has hit you the hardest. What do you think we should do?" he asked him.

Beast Boy looked up at them. They were all staring at him intently. He didn't know what to say. It wasn't fair. He hadn't even gotten to see her before she had disappeared. What if this was all his fault? What if she left because of what he had done, and was now gone forever? He couldn't even bear the thought.

"I say we track it." he finally said. "I think that any chance we have of finding Raven, we should take." Robin nodded, and looked up at the others, who were also nodding. "It's settled then." he said. "We're tracking this… thing."

* * *

Raven sat on the bed, meditating. She had nothing better to do, she saw no way out of here, and maybe if she focused her powers and concentrated hard enough, she could figure out where she was and break out. Nothing.

She sighed, giving up on meditating. "Apparently I'm just going to have to wait for an opportunity." she whispered to herself. "I'm afraid I wouldn't bet on that plan, it won't do you much good." the deep voice came again. "Crap." Raven said, regretting saying her plan out loud. She had forgotten about this guy.

"And why not?" she asked out of curiosity. "Well," the man replied. Raven listened carefully, trying to see if she could figure out where the voice was coming from. Suddenly, it seemed to appear right behind her. "What makes you think I'm ever going to let you out?" Raven quickly made a black bubble around her and about five feet each way. There was nothing there. She yielded her powers, and when the bubble disappeared, the man was laughing.

She was sick of this. "Enough games." she said sternly. "I want to know who you are and what you want. If you're never going to let me out, what would be the harm in telling me?!" Raven said into the darkness. There was silence for a moment, then the man spoke. "Very well; I must say, I'm quite surprised that you haven't figured it out yet." She heard footsteps growing closer to the foot of the bed, and she tensed, preparing herself in the case of an attack. Then the person finally stepped into the small amount of light given off by the lamp. Raven's eyes widened. "No."

* * *

**… BUH-BUH-BUH-… BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM****‼**

**lolz so? what'd ya think? :] **

**please reviews!**

**p.s. the angry mob? not so angry anymore :D yayy! they still kinda scare me though o.O *cowers (*ahem* again)* **

**haha yupppppp so imma update tomorrow, then I probably won't be able to update again til Monday.**

**so til next time my duckies!**

**later days *l:) **


	5. Discoveries

**i know, i'm a horrible person. i said monday at the latest, yet here I am posting on thursday. THURSDAY! gah. lol.**

**ugh… bad day. fanfiction is now officially my hobby ****AND**** my safe haven :D**

***ahem* wow… okay im gonna stop making promises to you guys about when im going to update, because I feel bad about it every time I go back on my word. sooooooo usually i will ABOUT the time I say im going to update :)**

** onto chapter 5!**

**DISCLAIMER: i finally did it guys! i own the teen titans****‼**** ahaaa just kidding :) i DON'T own the teen titans. darn. LAWYER PEOPLES: do not come after me or i WILL eat you! i'm not kidding! i will!**

**i think this one's pretty actiony :) enjoy! (please?) :D**

* * *

Beast Boy rode silently in the back of the T-Car as the remaining titans drove towards their destination. He was in his own little world, trying to think of everything, anything, he could have done to prevent all of this from happening.

Robin and Cyborg sat in the front of the vehicle, silent. They knew better than to even attempt to cheer Beast Boy up. Sure they were all bummed out, obviously, but he was usually their annoying little green goofball friend that, though he often irritated them, held a place in their hearts.

But now… it was different. He was different. Too much so. The boys didn't bother. But a certain alien girl, unfamiliar with Earthly ways, did not know better. She knew Beast Boy was off his loop, but she actually attempted to make him feel better.

"Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire began. He snapped out of it.

"Yeah, Star?" he replied quietly.

"Are you-?" she paused for a moment, thinking. "Right of all sorts?" she continued with a sheepish grin. Beast Boy wore a very confused look upon his face.

"Ahem." Robin fake coughed. "Alright." he directed the definition from his mental Tamaranian dictionary at Beast Boy. He sat there for a minute, pondering it.

"Oh!... Yeah, Starfire, I'm just… thinking." he finally replied, looking back out of his window of the T-Car. Starfire remained silent, unsatisfied. But she left it alone for now.

"Okay." she said quietly.

* * *

"Slade." Raven said fiercely, her eyes narrowing. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! TERRA DESTROYED YOU!" she shuddered at the thought of the blonde that had betrayed them, even though she saved them all in the end. But that wasn't the matter at hand. Slade simply grinned menacingly.

"Like I said, I was sure you would have figured it out sooner. Oh well, I suppose you're just not as smart as I had assumed." Raven's eyes began to glow white. Slade turned around and noticed this. " Oh now, there there. I know all about your little temper tantrums. And yes, I am aware that you can harm my henchmen-" "You have no idea." Raven interrupted him. Slade's eyes narrowed. "But we wouldn't want me to do anything too rash now, would we?" he smirked.

"What could you possibly do to me that-" Raven started, but was interrupted.

"Not to you." he grinned. "No, no. Not to you. I know exactly what you're capable of, thanks to a certain citizen of the underworld." Slade glanced back at Raven. Her eyes widened in shock; she was trying to think of who in hell, literally, could know that little bit of information, and possibly despise her enough to rat her out to one of her worst enemies.

But her thoughts were interrupted by Slade's voice once again. "But it wouldn't be nearly as difficult to eliminate your little friends." Raven's chakra automatically shot out a zap of black energy towards where Slade was standing just seconds before, but now there was merely smoke.

"Preferably," his voice continued to echo throughout the dark room. "One… by… one." Raven buried her face in her hands as Slade laughed evilly. What was she going to do? How could she get out of here?? How could she save her friends??? How had she even gotten herself into this in the first place????

* * *

"Well, this is it." Cyborg said, checking his mechanical arm as the remaining teens stared at the abandoned bunker in front of them.

"Let's head in." Robin said determinedly. They crept into the seemingly deserted building, trying to go unnoticed, but unfortunately, it didn't work. Before they knew it, the door had slammed shut as soon as they had all stepped inside, and the titans were surrounded by total darkness.

An eerie green light suddenly brought the room aglow; the source turned out to be Starfire. "Dammit…" Beast Boy groaned as they observed the many masked men around them.

Suddenly Starfire gave out a short scream, followed by the light going out and a large crash. "Starfire!" Robin yelled. Then they were all attacked at once. After about fifteen minutes of intense fighting in pitch blackness, the remaining Titans arose, tattered and bruised, but still determined as ever nonetheless.

All the while, Raven could sense the growing intensity- and pain- somewhere nearby. "What is going on?" she asked herself.

"Hm…" Raven drew in a sharp gasp as Slade's small chuckle started in near her. "It seems as though your little friends have come to attempt to play rescue." he said. "No matter. They will be dealt with soon enough."

Raven could feel her temperature rising, anger becoming dominant inside of her. "Slade!" she yelled. The somewhat distant footsteps stopped short. "I honored your terms." she began. " Reluctantly, yes- that was to be expected. But I agreed that if I didn't lash out, or throw a 'temper tantrum', that you wouldn't hurt my friends."

"Dear child," Slade shot back, angering her further. "What you say may be true, but I never implied that I wouldn't harm your friends if you _didn't_ throw a fit." Raven could feel him smirk underneath the darkness. She knew she had to control all of her emotions, but it was too late. Rage had taken over.

"AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS‼" She yelled her mantra. A black force field encased herself and finally Slade, who had been brought to her against his will. His eyes widened with fear; he had nowhere to go. Raven picked Slade up with one of the many dark tentacles sprawling out from beneath her suddenly much longer cloak.

"Oh," she started in a demonic voice, staring at Slade intently with four narrowed blood-red eyes and a wicked grin plastered on her face. "**NOW** I'm throwing a fit." she said, throwing him across the room.

* * *

"There!" Robin yelled, pointing to the bunker engulfed in black energy. Beast Boy stopped dead in his tracks. 'She's alive.' he thought.

"…She's alive." he whispered aloud.

"Yo, BB!" Cyborg's voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked at his remaining team mates, who were eyeing him suspiciously. He ran to catch up to them, and they continued for the building surrounded by dark magic.

* * *

"So, Slade." the demonic Raven began, holding a breathless Slade up against a wall by his neck. "I'd very much like to know… who told you my scary little secret? I think I'll take care of them once I'm through with you." Slade's head, which had previously been tilted upwards against the wall, eerily creaked back into place, staring Raven in the eyes.

"Let's see if this rings any bells." he said, suddenly able to breathe and speak normally even though he was still held against the wall by his neck. "…Deriko?" he said tauntingly, then suddenly kicked Raven hard in the face, sending her flying across the room and causing her to hit the wall and fall to the ground hard.

She was about to pass out, when she heard a familiar voice shout her name. "Raven!" she blinked, returning her face to normal with her two violet eyes, rather than the four red ones that had inhabited her features just moments before. She looked up, and there was Robin, kneeling down next to her.

Looking around, she saw that Starfire and Cyborg were already attempting Slade's defeat, though not having much luck. Raven glanced around. "Lose something?" Robin smiled slightly.

"W-Where's Beast Boy?" she stuttered. Robin's smile disappeared, and he looked around too. He glanced behind himself, and kept that position. Following his glare, Raven looked towards the door, and there was Beast Boy, just standing there. Something wasn't right.

"What's wrong with him?" Raven murmured under her breath. Robin turned and was about to reply with something no doubt supposedly 'reassuring', when Starfire crashed into the wall a few feet away from them.

"Shoot." he said. "Beast Boy!" The changeling looked at him, and Robin motioned for him to come over. Beast Boy ran over to them. "Little help?" Robin pleaded, nodding at Raven.

"I can handle myself." Raven snapped and tried to stand up, but failed and fell right back down. Beast Boy nodded, and Robin ran into the attack zone. Beast Boy knelt down beside Raven.

"You okay?" he asked as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her hand over his shoulder to help her up.

"Peachy." Raven replied sarcastically. Beast Boy gave her a look as if to say 'this wasn't the time', and she sighed and replied seriously, "I think so."

"Good." he said. "Come on, we have to get you out of here." he started to lead her off.

"But we can't just leave them here!" she protested, attempting to skid to a stop even though she was still weak, and looking back at the decreasing amount of smoke from the last huge shot.

"Raven, It's ok." Beast Boy said. "I'll take you outside, then I'll come back in and we'll finish this."

"No, you won't!" Raven pulled out of his grasp. "Beast Boy, look. Slade didn't just kidnap me for the sake of fulfilling his evil cravings. I don't know his exact motives, but I do know that it had something to do with my darker side, the demon inside me." Throughout this explanation, Beast Boy had only stared at her and listened.

Raven sighed. "Will you_please_ say something?"

"I- I don't know how I can talk you out of this." Beast Boy replied, concerned.

"You can't." Raven replied simply. She turned to walk towards the battle, but Beast Boy grabbed her wrist, forcing her to look back into his eyes.

"What if something happens to you?" he asked sincerely. Raven sighed again.

"Look, Beast Boy, my life isn't worth much. But if something happens to you guys…" She looked down.

"Raven." He put his hands on her shoulders, and she looked back up at him. "Stop. Your life means everything to us… to me." he said. Raven gave him a soft smile, but suddenly she grunted in pain and her eyes shot wide open.

"Raven? Raven! What's wrong?!" Beast Boy questioned her worriedly. She fell into his arms, and behind her stood a man in black, holding a bloody-tipped dagger.

"You know," the man said. "Normally I'd oppose to doing some other guys dirty work, but this is starting to get kinda fun." Beast Boy grimaced, and he looked down to the empath in his arms. There was a deep slash in on the small of her back. But she was still breathing. She was still alive.

* * *

**a few things:**

**1. for those of you who said i made starfire sound dumb, you probably hate me for the "alright" snippet :D sorry lol.**

**2. i'd just like to point out for all you ****dirty birds**** out there that when Raven says "fulfill his evil cravings", i DIDN'T mean it like THAT. XD **

**anddddd 3. does anyone know if raven is an ****empath****? i'm still pretty sure that's what she's called, yet for some reason my compooter keeps underlining it, though it's suggesting "empathy" o.O so i'm confused lol.**

**soooo ANYWAYSSS how'd ya like it? told you it was pretty action-packed :]**

**as usual please review and i'm so sorry for being late. **

**i'll PROBABLY post the next chapter tomorrow. :))**

**soo yea later gators! (although i highly doubt that any of you are flesh-eating reptiles… that would be awesome though****‼****)**


	6. Battle

**just a little clarification, raven did ****not**** get stabbed, just a deep slash. like, a cut.**

**also, pleasepleasePLEAAAASEEEEEEE review! i hope you guys haven't given up on me lol. **

**big thanks to ****The Mighty One,**** who was the ONLY ONE who reviewed the last chapter.**

**chyeaaaa…**

**and chapter 6 awaits!**

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS**

* * *

It was happening again. He could feel it. The worst part of him, taking over his body and his mind. Beast Boy wouldn't try to stop it though, not this time. The transformation wasn't happening yet, but he could feel the power of the beast surging through his body.

He gently laid Raven's limp body on the ground, then stepped in front of it protectively, face to face with the man who had hurt her.

"You're going to regret that." Beast Boy growled threateningly. His head was beginning to throb.

"Here we go again…" The man rolled his eyes. "Look, when" he flemmed. "Excuse me, **if **your creepy girlfriend wakes up, she's going to have to start defending herself better. 'Cuz this is the second time this week that-" "SHUT UP!" Beast Boy yelled, now holding his head in pain and interrupting the man.

"Oh!" he faked a shocked expression. "A little snappy now, are we?" he teased. Then it happened. Beast Boy's anger finally boiled over and he began turning into the beast. His nails grew into long, razor-like claws, thick fur began to coat his arms, and his clothes started to rip.

The man in black took a slight step back, but didn't quit his taunting. "Andddd what is this we have here??" he asked, trying to seem amused, when in fact he was quite scared. Beast Boy snapped his gaze up to the phony, and a sinister grin began creeping over his lips. "Your worst nightmare."

* * *

He was in the middle of the change. Not yet the beast, but he had many of its characteristics. Beast Boy let out a deep roar, and was about to fully undergo the transformation, when Raven appeared in front of him, hands sparkling with black energy and eyes glowing white.

"Beast Boy." This was all she had to say, and he had changed back to normal. There was suddenly another sharp pain in her back where her previous injury was, and behind her stood the man in black once again, this time shakily holding a large metal bar, with a petrified look on his face.

Raven fell to her hands and knees at the contact, and Beast Boy automatically turned into a huge gorilla and raised his fists up, ready to pound the man. But Raven turned her head around and, using her demon powers, shot the man a death glare with four red eyes and jagged, knife-like teeth. He ran away screaming.

Beast Boy changed back to normal, then Raven turned her head back towards him and blinked once, her face returning to normal. She gave one wince of pain, then stood up, her cloak dripping with blood from her back. She glanced at Beast Boy, then without a word walked towards the cloud of smoke where the other three titans were fighting Slade without much luck.

As she trudged forward into the battle, her hands once again began to glow with black magic, and her eyes shone white. As soon as the fog wasn't completely blocking her vision, Raven saw something hurtling right towards her—Cyborg. She quickly absorbed him in her black aura and moved him off to the side, setting him down gently.

"Ah-… I-… Uh…" he stuttered, having not seen his missing friend for a week. "Thanks Rae." Cyborg finally said surely. Raven continued on, and finally spotted Slade, holding Starfire and Robin in the air by their necks, one of them in each hand.

This severely angered Raven. Both of her friends were struggling in Slade's grasp, but to no avail. She sent out two long ropes of black energy, each wrapping around on of Slade's wrists, and pulled- hard. His hands slowly lowered as he struggled, and he dropped her friends. Raven continued pulling, bringing Slade down to his knees.

He looked up pleadingly, but she didn't slip up in the slightest. He suddenly noticed a small pool of blood gathering behind Raven's feet, dripping down from her cloak, and started chuckling maniacally.

"And just _what_ is so funny?" she growled, unamused. Slade looked up, grinning evilly, and replied simply, "This."

He jumped up, then quickly pulled himself towards Raven with her own energy, and kicked her **hard** in the stomach. She leaned over, losing her grip on Slade and gasping for breath. He used this time to grab a grappling rope from his belt, and he swung it at Raven.

With no time for her to avoid it, and still having the wind knocked out of her, the rope wrapped tightly around her waist and pulled, hard, sending an excruciating pain throughout her entire back due to the slash on it. Raven sped right past Slade and slammed into the wall behind him, falling to the ground and passing out.

Unbeknownst to Slade though, as soon as Raven had started losing to him, the remaining titans had made a plan, to hit him with everything they've got all at once.

Cyborg, riding on top of Beast Boy in the form of a rhinoceros, shot his huge sonic cannon at him as they charged. The blast hit him square in the chest, knocking him back a few feet, but not actually getting anywhere close to puncturing his armor.

Starfire suddenly threw a long series of starbolts at him, then swooped down, picked him up by one arm, carried him about twenty feet into the air, and dropped him. He hit the ground hard, and as soon as he stood back up to try and defend himself, Robin threw a freeze disc at Slade's feet, keeping him attached to the ground he was standing on.

Then Robin charged at Slade, hitting him upside the head with his bo-staff, and kicking him in the stomach.

He flew into the wall, and landed in a bunch of wooden crates. Raven had barely woken up just in time to witness the last part of the fight take place. Slowly, she lifted her hand, absorbed the boxes in her black aura, and used the last of her energy to squeeze her hand shut and make the rubble surrounding Slade explode.

* * *

**SOOOOOO??! **

**haha how was that?? I liked it :) then again, I have to. I'm the author :D **

**wow, this looks really short. in reality, though, this was 8 pages o.O**

**soooo… chyea. **

**PLEASEEEEEE review****‼**

**hope you liked :]**

**I'll update tomorrow.**

**later days! :)(: **


	7. Awakening

**9. Days. 9 days! too long my duckies. im sorry.**

**chyea… I guess life happens :D plus I got grounded from the computer last week . no excuse but I'm almost sorta kinda done with this story! :) **

**you BBXRAE fans are gonna like these next few chapters :]**

**sooo I guess I'll just get to the story now :)**

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS**

* * *

She forced her eyes open. Bright lights, white walls, linoleum floors. She was home. Well, in the Titan's Tower infirmary. Raven groaned as she sat up. Beast Boy was asleep in a chair to the left of her bed, and she could see Cyborg's silhouette behind a blue curtain to her right.

She turned her body a little, and winced in pain. Gently rubbing a hand over her back, she realized that there was a thick bandage around the entire small of it. She sighed and looked up. There was Robin, doing something on a laptop. Apparently he hadn't noticed that she had woken up either. 'Good, I could use some peace and quiet right now.' Raven thought.

"FRIEND‼" There came a sudden squeal from the door. Raven snapped back around, wincing in pain again, and saw a very eager Starfire gliding towards her. She closed her eyes, expecting one of Starfire's infamous bone-crushing hugs. But when she didn't feel impact, she slowly opened her eyes again.

Starfire was just… floating there. At her bedside. And she looked like she was holding herself back. "Umm… permission to hug, friend Raven?" she asked innocently.

Raven sighed. "Sure, Starfire."

"Eep!" Starfire wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her as tightly as she could to where, unknown to the alien girl, Raven couldn't breathe.

When Starfire finally released Raven, the empath said, "You're never going to believe how much I missed those hugs.", and gave Starfire a soft smile. Starfire grinned at her friend's words, then flew over to where Robin was sitting.

"WAAAAAHHHH!!" he yelped as Starfire quickly dragged him by his hand over to Raven's bedside and nodded in her direction. Robin laughed. "Good to have you back, Raven." he smiled at her.

"Good to be back." she returned the smile. Then she heard the green boy next to her stifle a yawn, and she looked over at him as he stretched. Beast Boy looked at her.

"Raven! I… err… um… it's… uh…" he stuttered. Then they looked away as they realized that they were both blushing. Raven looked back up.

"Beast Boy, I-" "YO, RAE!!" Cyborg interrupted the two just as Raven was about to speak.

Beast Boy grinned, and whispered, "Later." Then he walked over to the door, letting it slide open and standing in its pathway so as not to let it slam shut again. Or so he thought. The door proceeded to close, smacking the green boy on the back of the head and slamming him against the door frame, then opening back up again. The very dazed changeling fell to the floor, his posterior in the air and his face on the floor.

Raven covered her mouth with her hand, attempting to hide her small gasp of surprise and the tiny grin creeping across her mouth. The green boy slowly stood up, wobbling a little. "I'm, uh… going to the… kitchen… can I get you anything?" a very dizzy Beast Boy directed his question at Raven.

"Um… some herbal tea would be nice." she replied. Beast Boy turned, running into the door, stepping back a little from impact, then letting the door actually slide open before trying to walk through it.

"…Right." he said, holding a finger up and stumbling out of the room, the door finally shutting firmly behind him.

Raven finally succeeded in wiping the grin off of her face from Beast Boy's mishap with the door upon his leave, and she removed her hand from her mouth. "Friends," Starfire began to Robin and Cyborg. "May Raven and I have the private 'girl talk' now, please?"

Raven groaned, Cyborg laughed, and Robin smiled, saying, "Sure, Starfire." and walking out of the room with Cyborg.

As soon as the boys had departed, Starfire quickly flew over to Raven, taking a seat in the chair that Beast Boy had been sitting in only a few minutes before. "You _like _him, don't you?" she suddenly asked Raven anxiously.

"…What?" Raven simply replied back, bland as ever.

"Friend Beast Boy! You have the feelings more significant than friendship for him, as I do for Robin, yes??" Starfire continued eagerly.

Raven's eyes widened at the suddenness of the question; she pulled her hood over her head and scoffed. Clearing her throat, she replied, "I never said that."

"!!!" Starfire practically screamed. "So it is true?!? Oh, this is glorious, friend Raven, glorious! Perhaps one day, we can do the- MMPH!"

Her excited chatter was cut short by Raven's black energy suddenly covering her mouth. "Starfire," she said in a dangerously plain voice. "I'm going to have to ask you to _calm. down._"

Starfire nodded her head slowly, and without a word, Raven seized the energy from her alien friend's pipehole.

"He he!" Starfire gave out a small giggle, and Raven sent a short glare her way. She quickly swung her hand up to her mouth, and they sat there in silence for a few moments. When Raven said nothing though, Starfire cautiously removed her hand from her mouth and spoke quietly. "So, it **is **true then?" But she sat on the edge of her seat, gripping it tightly with both hands.

Raven sighed, closing her eyes as she did so. Then she reopened them, looking up at Starfire, who was now even closer than before, if that were possible. Rolling her eyes, she finally replied with an simple, annoyed monotone, "Yes."

Starfire inhaled a **huge **breath of air, as if she were about to let out a scream that could break glass. Raven shot her giddy friend a cold look. They sat like this, in silence, for a few moments, until Raven figured Starfire just couldn't contain herself any longer. She gave an annoyed sigh, then stuffed a small pillow into her friend's arms.

"Um, friend Raven?" she asked curiously. "Please tell me, what is the purpose of me receiving the cotton-filled fabric?"

Raven gave Starfire a quick somewhat-questioning look, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared. "It's for you to scream into. No one will hear you… hopefully." she said, trailing off at the end. Starfire had a confused look on her face, so Raven explained further. "You look like your about to explode if you don't do _something _loud and obnoxious."

"Oh." Starfire replied quietly, staring down at the pillow in her lap. Then she shrugged. "Well, in that case…" She suddenly buried her face in the pillow and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Raven's hands flew up to her ears and her cheeks turned bright red. The squeal was clearly audible to anyone within a 2 mile radius. She could hear the boy's footsteps down the hall, running towards the source of the scream. "Starfire," Raven warned her with a scowl on her face. "Don't. Say. Anything."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short.**

**I post more tomorrow.**

**Later days!**


	8. Revealing

**holy crap… I've been gone forever :D**

**i meant to update the DAY AFTER i posted chapter 7, but that obviously didn't happen. i don't even remember why O.o**

**like i said, i guess life just happens *shrug***

**and then of course, there was spring break :) busy busy me lol. busy getting crunk wit muh fraaands XD **

**lmaoooo so anyways, i suppose i'll just keep going now :]**

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS**

* * *

_Last time: "Oh." Starfire replied quietly, staring down at the pillow in her lap. Then she shrugged. "Well, in that case…" She suddenly buried her face in the pillow and screamed at the top of her lungs._

_(……)_

"_Starfire," Raven warned her with a scowl on her face, "Don't. Say. __Anything.__"_

* * *

The redhead nodded as the door slid open. In jogged the three male titans. "Starfire!" Robin had had his bird-a-rang out, standing in a ridiculous taekwondo stance with a worried look upon his features. But upon seeing that there was no trouble, he relaxed and his facial expression morphed to confusion. "Uhhhhh…" he started.

"What's going on?" Cyborg finished.

"Nothing." Raven replied calmly, but quickly. Deciding not to argue with the dark sorceress, Cyborg and Robin simply shrugged and left the room.

Beast Boy walked over to Raven, handing her a teacup. But when she looked inside of it, it was nearly empty. She looked up at the changeling questioningly.

"Uhum…" he began, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well you see, I was walking down the hall with your tea—filled to the brim—" he added. "When I heard Star scream. Then Rob and Cy swept past me, so I ran after them. And, well, erm… long story short, mosta the tea spilled out while I was running." he gave her a goofy grin.

Raven just gave him a small smile, then turned away, setting the empty cup on the nightstand and inaudibly whispering to Starfire. Not knowing what else to do, Beast Boy left the room and headed up to the roof to think everything through.

* * *

Raven sighed as soon as Beast Boy had fully exited the room. She lowered her hood, and the remnants of a blush were clearly visible. She glanced over to Starfire, who was watching her expectantly. Raven sighed again, this time more annoyed.

"You know Star… maybe if first I could just-" Starfire cleared her throat.

"Friend Raven…" she said innocently.

Raven narrowed her eyes at the alien girl, despite her knowing that she was right, and finally murmured a bitter "Fine." She tossed the blankets off of her body, levitated to the ground, and walked to the door with Starfire close behind.

They separated outside the room, Starfire headed for the common room, Raven headed for the roof.

* * *

He sat on the edge of the rooftop, watching the sun as it had just begun to set. Suddenly he heard the door open and shut behind him. He didn't need to turn and see who it was, he could sense her presence in the air around him. For a brief moment, he even thought he could smell her lavender scent, though they were in the sky and she was at least ten feet away from him.

"Beast Boy." she said somewhat timidly.

"Raven." he nodded and pat the spot next to him, motioning for her to come sit down. Slowly, Raven walked over to him and took a seat. They just sat there for a few moments, not even making eye contact. Then Raven sighed. Looking up at him, she began. "Beast Boy, I-" he looked up to meet her gaze as she spoke, but she abruptly stopped talking and looked away when they locked eyes, already feeling herself blush.

"Raven," Beast Boy gently rested he hand on her forearm, and she looked back up at him. "You can talk to me." he said sincerely. Raven blushed, but she didn't try to hide it this time.

"Everything that's happened… it's… made me realize some things…" Raven said quietly. Beast Boy gave her a soft smile.

"Like…?" he questioned.

"Like, I-… erm, well, you… it's, uh… I… don't hate you." Raven suddenly blurted out after a few moments of severe stammering. Then she smacked her hand on her forehead. "That's… not at _all _what I meant to say. Look, I-" She was startled when Beast Boy suddenly put his hand over hers, at which she gave out a short gasp.

"Raven, I, um… don't hate you too." he blushed.

"Oh…" Raven looked down smiling. "Well then I guess-" She raised her head up to finish speaking, but was cut off when she suddenly felt Beast Boy's lips brush hers.

They broke apart after a few moments, and both were blushing uncontrollably. Raven was the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Beast Boy, what's happened these past couple of weeks or so… if anything like this were to ever happen again, then-"

"Raven." Beast Boy interrupted. "I will _never _let anything happen to you again." he said seriously. Raven then threw her arms around Beast Boy's neck and hugged him tightly. He laughed lightly.

"I love you, Rae." he said.

"I love you too, Beast Boy." she replied. Then Raven pulled away. "And don't call me Rae." she said, suddenly sporting a stern look, then smiling again. Beast Boy smiled back at her.

"C'mon," he said, getting up and offering his hand to help her up. "We've been up here for, like, two hours. We should probably go let the others know that you haven't killed me."

Raven gave a quick little laugh and took Beast Boy's hand. "Now why would I kill you?" she asked him.

Beast Boy shrugged. "I don't know, usually if we're alone for ten minutes, you've attempted to at least once or twice by the time someone comes back." he said truthfully. Raven laughed, and he intertwined his fingers with hers and used his other hand to rub his chin thoughtfully. "Plus, you've thrown me out of a window too many times to count." he added.

Raven laughed again. "True." she said knowingly. They continued for the door of the roof to head back in, and Raven stopped just in front of it, stopping Beast Boy in his tracks, too.

"You know," she said. "I hope I haven't damned you to Hell by loving you."

"Uh, yea, heh heh… I, um, hope you haven't too." Beast Boy replied, tugging on his collar. Raven just smiled at him lovingly like she hadn't just said anything about it, and she pulled Beast Boy into the tower.

* * *

**so there ya have it! they finally kissed! i had so much fin writing this chapter, i hope there aren't a bunch of grammar mistakes O.o**

**A/N: RAVEN WAS FULLY CLOTHED THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE LAST FEW SCENES. i know i didn't mention her grabbing her cloak and boots or whatever before heading up to the roof, so sorry, gersh. :D**

**umm… okay so here's my dilemma. i'm trying to decide if i'm going to add a little more to this story like i planned, or if the next chapter will just be the overall conclusion. i have a few more stories brewing, but i am only obligated to doing ONE FANFICTION AT. A. TIME. sooo yea! please leave your response in a review (and review anyways even if you don't want to vote :]) or vote in the poll on my profile. thanks!**

**later days, my duckies :)**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

Hey guys! Okay, so just a little A/N hurr. I want you to know that I think I'm just going to conclude this story in the next chapter. I'm sooo sorry if this really disappoints anyone, but I feel it's best. I've got way too many other stories on my hands, and I really need to focus on just one at a time. ALL of the stories I'm writing right now **are **BBXRAE, and I'm pretty sure you Beastboy and Raven-as-a-couple fans are gonna love em'. :) So I REALLY hope you'll stick with me, and keep checking out my stories! I hope you'll like them. :] Also, about my lack of updates lately, well… I know they've kinda sucked. In my fanfics to come, my goal as far as updates go is going to be to get back to updating nearly every weekday like I used to. So chyea. :) P.S. I know some of you were trying to figure out where the poll on my page was; I don't know why it didn't show up. o.O So anyways, I hope no one hates me for not continuing this story, but I just can't afford to keep this up. But be looking forward to some new (hopefully fantabulous) BBXRAE stories‼

Love always,

Xdark birdX


End file.
